What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Turbo
Turbo is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy sports film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is based on an original idea by David Soren, who also directed the film in his feature debut. Set in Los Angeles, the film features an ordinary garden snail whose dream of becoming the world's fastest snail comes true. The film was released on July 17, 2013. The film stars the voices of Ryan Reynolds, Paul Giamatti, Michael Peña, Snoop Dogg, Maya Rudolph, Michelle Rodriguez and Samuel L. Jackson. The film was met with generally positive reviews. Despite earning $282.5 million on a $127 million budget, the studio had to take a total of $15.6 million write-down on behalf of the film. A television series based on the film, titled Turbo FAST (Fast Action Stunt Team), was put into production a year before the film's release, and it first aired on Netflix on December 24, 2013. Plot In a suburban San Fernando Valley garden in Los Angeles, Theo, a.k.a. Turbo, is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, five-time Indy 500 winner Guy Gagné. His obsession with speed has made him an outcast in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his older brother, Chet. Turbo wanders onto a freeway to admire the traffic and wishes upon a star that he was fast. Suddenly, he is sucked into the supercharger of a drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide. When he wakes up, he possesses great speed and accuracy, and some characteristics of a real car. Unfortunately, his first attempt to show this power off ends with him crashing a tricycle into the garden, getting himself and Chet fired from the garden crew. As the siblings quarrel over Turbo's problems, Chet is snatched by a crow, but is pursued and rescued by Turbo at a run-down strip mall called Starlight Plaza. There, they are captured by Tito, a taco truck driver, and are brought to a snail race held by him and his co-workers. Theo astounds both humans and snails alike and earns the respect of the snails, led by Whiplash. Tito dreams of reviving the strip mall with Turbo as an attraction, and eventually manages to divert and strand a tour bus, bringing impressive business. At this success, Theo convinces Tito to enter him in the Indianapolis 500 as a competitor. The neighbors agree to put up the entrance fee and accompany them to Indianapolis. Tito is initially refused entry into the race, but a chance meeting with Guy Gagné gives Turbo a chance to show off his speed, astounding the audience and the racers by qualifying for the race. This impossible feat soon becomes a sensation on social mediaand the CEO gives in to let the snail compete. Turbo enters the race the next day, but the dangerous racetrack and the more experienced competitors leave him trailing in last place. At a pitstop, Whiplash and his crew give Turbo a vital pep talk, advising him to stop racing like a car. Turbo uses his small size to his advantage and rapidly gains ground, but Gagné resorts to cheating and knocks Turbo against the circuit wall, damaging his shell and weakening his speed powers. In the final stretch with Turbo in the lead, Gagné desperately causes a crash that snares most of the competitors, including Turbo, who wakes to find his shell punctured and his speed gone. Alarmed at seeing Turbo losing hope, Chet braves several dangers to meet with Whiplash's crew and see the racer. Seeing his brother and the crew arrive on crows to encourage him to continue, Turbo resumes the race. Gagné single-mindedly pursues him, dragging his wrecked car, but Turbo narrowly wins and Gagné is disqualified for cheating. Starlight Plaza thrives from Turbo's fame; all the businesses become spectacular successes and hold elaborate snail races. Whiplash's crew are given special propulsion aids for their shells, while Chet is content with his new job as the track referee and paramedic. As for Turbo, he discovers that his shell has healed, and with it his superspeed has returned. Voice cast * Ryan Reynolds as Theo / Turbo * Paul Giamatti as Chet * Michael Peña as Tito Lopez * Snoop Dogg as Smoove Move * Maya Rudolph as Burn * Michelle Rodriguez as Paz * Samuel L. Jackson as Whiplash * Luis Guzmán as Angelo Lopez * Bill Hader as Guy Gagné * Richard Jenkins as Bobby * Ken Jeong as Kim-Ly * Ben Schwartz as Skidmark * Kurtwood Smith as Indianapolis Motor Speedway CEO * Michael Patrick Bell as White Shadow * Dario Franchitti as Scottish Anchor, Male Tourist * Will Power as Australian Anchor * Mario Andretti as an Indianapolis Motor Speedway Traffic Director * Paul Page as Announcer #1 * Chris Parnell as Announcer #2 * Paul Dooley as Snail Foreman * Chris Miller as Tour Bus Driver * Lloyd Sherr as Spanish DJ Production Turbo was directed by first-time director, David Soren, who also came up with the idea for the film. The origins of the film lie in a competition DreamWorks Animation organized for all employees to pitch a one-page idea. The night before, Soren conceptualized Fast & Furious with snails, and won the competition. The studio bought the idea, and let it "simmer" for more than five years. When Soren and his family moved into a new home with a backyard infested with snails, he pushed for the idea and "got it back on the fast track." Soren explained why he chose snails: "For me, it was less about trying to make a racing movie and more about finding an underdog that I could really latch onto. I think that a snail is inherently an underdog. It's smashed, eaten by people, the butt of slow jokes around the world. It just seemed loaded with obstacles. Obviously, the opposite of slow is fast, and that's where racing came into the picture." For the racing side of the film, Soren was inspired by his six-year-old son's fascination with race cars. DreamWorks Animation partnered with Hulman & Company, parent company of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Indy Racing League, LLC (the organisation that sanctions the IZOD IndyCar Series) to make the racing as authentic as possible. Dario Franchitti, four-time IZOD IndyCar Series champion, was a technical consultant on the film, giving advice how Turbo should navigate the speed and competition through the eyes of a snail. Release Turbo had its world premiere on June 24, 2013, at the CineEurope film distributors' trade fair in Barcelona, Spain. It was theatrically released in the United States on July 17, 2013. Turbo was originally scheduled for a July 19, 2013, release, but DreamWorks Animation moved the release up by two days. In Chile, this film was the first feature film to play in the 4DX motion format, featuring strobe lightning, motion, wind, water sprays, and aroma effects, which premiered at a Cine Hotys theater in La Reina. Home media Video games Reception Critical response Box office Accolades Soundtrack Track listing Animated series A flash-animated television series, titled Turbo FAST (Fast Action Stunt Team), debuted exclusively on Netflix on December 24, 2013, when the first five episodes of the first 26-episode season were released, with subsequent episodes following around holidays throughout 2014. As the first original Netflix series for children, it is available in United States and in the 40 countries where Netflix offers its service. Picking up where the films has left off, the series follows Turbo and his crew on their worldwide exploits while mastering new stunts and competing with villains. A total of 56 eleven-minute episodes will be produced by DreamWorks Animation Television, with production services provided by Titmouse. A large part of the production is outsourced to South Korea, which marks the first time for DreamWorks Animation to outsource to the country. The series is directed by Mike Roush, executive produced by Chris Prynoski, and features Reid Scott as the voice of Turbo, John Eric Bentley as Whiplash,Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Burn, Phil LaMarr as Smoove Move, Amir Talai as Skidmark and Tito, Eric Bauza as Chet, and Ken Jeong, who reprises his role of Kim Ly.